


In My Time Of Dying

by Bubbly_Kandy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Based heavily on the supernatural episode, Car Accidents, Hospitals, ITS CRAZY, M/M, Michael has a out of body experience, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Trans Jeremy Heere, Yikes, injuries, oh shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly_Kandy/pseuds/Bubbly_Kandy
Summary: "I know you made a promise to Jeremy, I understand. But, Michael, you can't keep a promise that has already been broken."





	In My Time Of Dying

It all happened so fast. 

Michael and Jeremy were in the car, singing along to Bob Marley with the windows open. Jeremy had his hand outside of the window, the wind whipping his hair around his face. 

It was around midnight, so the two of them were on the highway by themselves. The air was light and happy, despite a brown paper bag in the backseat putting a damper on the mood.

At one point, Michael turned down the radio. The car was quiet until Jeremy turned in his seat to collect the paper bag, opening it and looking at the contents.

“Dude, the gun’s still there. It’s not like it’s gonna disappear.” Michael remarked, his fingers tapping on the wheel. Jeremy scoffed and looked at him, holding the gun gingerly. 

“You act like that’s beyond the realm of possibility in this job,” Jeremy said, the bag crinkling whenever he moved his hands. Michael snorted.

“Vampires, demons, and ghosts all make sounds when they enter things, and we already cleansed this baby, so-” he slapped the headboard, “We’re good, as far as I can tell!” He cheered out of the window, Jeremy snickering at him when he ducked back into the car and fixed his hair.

“Where are we going next?” Jeremy asked, putting the gun back into the bag and placing it by his feet. Michael huffed.

“Florida, the epitome of the phrase ‘eff-ed up crap.’” Michael groaned dramatically, Jeremy laughing softly again. 

“Didn’t you used t-  _ Michael, look out!”  _ Jeremy suddenly screamed. Michael looked at the road, and tried to swerve past the eighteen-wheeler that seemed to suddenly just appear on the road, but he moved too slowly. 

Michael felt the impact crashing mainly into his side of the car, his head smashing into the wheel, and he heard Jeremy call his name before blacking out.

\---

Jeremy woke up to pain. His chest and face and stomach hurt, and, when he opened his eyes, he saw that he was still in the car. 

He tried to turn his head to look at Michael, but his neck suddenly flared with pain, making him hiss. He kept it to the side, and tried to get his phone out of his pocket. 

He saw that the screen was cracked, but when it turned on, he could’ve cried. With shaking hands, he typed in 911. 

After talking with the phone operator, he tried to turn his head again, this time succeeding. He nearly puked at the sight.

Michael was face-first to the steering wheel, the lenses of his glasses cracked. There were pieces of glass in his cheeks, and blood was dripping down his face. Then, with a sudden burst of fear, Jeremy noticed something else.

Michael wasn’t breathing.

“Michael?” He whispered, his voice cracking and raspy. “Michael-!” His breathing started to accelerate. “Mikey, you- you can’t-” He distantly heard sirens, and his vision was going darker and darker with each passing second. “Don’t die,” he gasped, then he was being taken out of the car and onto a gurney, and everything was happening so  _ fast  _ and there were questions being asked of him, and he just wanted to-

“Sir, you can’t go to sleep,” a lady with short black hair told him, and holy shit, that looked like Christine, and  _ wow,  _ he was tired. 

“I wan’ to,” he slurred, but then there was another gurney with more bustling around it and he snapped awake again. “M-Michael, is Michael-” 

“Ssh, he’s going to be okay, okay?” The lady told him, and Jeremy supposes that maybe his shirt was ripped open or something, because then he felt his binder being cut so that he could breathe, but he was just a bit pissed because  _ hey, that was my last binder, and those don’t grow on trees, assholes.  _

Then they’re bumping around down a road, and people are talking and touching him and his vision starts to dim again, and all he can think about is  _ is Michael okay? _

“Michael will be fine, okay?” The lady is back, and he tries to nod but it hurts his neck so he just hums.

Then everything blanks out. 

\---

Michael wakes up, feeling better than he has in a while. 

He supposed that this was perhaps just a bad dream, and he and Jeremy are just in a shitty motel together, sleeping in the same bed. Because it was cheaper, but Michael doesn’t think about that. 

He opens his eyes, and  _ okay, that's weird,  _ his glasses are already on his face, but he doesn’t expand on it. His head feels hazy, and he doesn’t feel very connected to reality. However, he still gets up off of his bed, and notices that he has all white clothes on. He stands and walks into the hallway, and then, oh God, he was in a hospital.

Then memories crash over him, and his mouth goes dry. Car crash. He was in a car crash. 

Why doesn’t he feel pain?

He goes up to the help desk, where a lady is signing papers.

“Hi, my name is… George Salazar, is there a Jeremy Heere in your records?” 

The lady goes to her computer, and Michael waits for a solid five minutes before he looks at the screen, where the lady was definitely not looking Jeremy up. 

“Hello?” Michael snaps his fingers in her face, the lady giving no reaction. His eyebrows furrowed. “Okay…” he muttered, leaving the help desk and bumping into someone else. “Sorry,” he said quickly, but the person didn’t spare a glance.

Michael, feeling disturbed, then went to find Jeremy on his own. He went through the ICU and the men’s ward, and he was just about to angrily go to the women's ward before he saw Jeremy, with a cup of tea in his hand, walk towards a room. 

“Jeremy!” He yelled, running towards the other boy and waving a hand happily. “Dude, I was-” 

Jeremy walked past him. Michael stopped, his heart dropping. He then followed Jeremy, stopping where he did at a room, where he peeked in, and nearly screamed.

His own body was lying on the bed, wires and machines all connected to him. There were bandages all over his arms, and a few stitches on his face. Michael coughed, then tried to talk to Jeremy again.

“Dude. Hey. I’m right here, Jere. Hello?” Michael walked right in front of Jeremy, and, with a feeling that felt like being stabbed, Jeremy walked  _ through _ him. Michael felt sick. 

Dear God.

Was he dead? 

Well, maybe not physically dead, but brain dead. In a coma. A vegetable.

Jesus Christ.

Michael saw a doctor head in, and he moved out of the way, because, sweet Lord, that stabbing feeling was not enjoyable. Jeremy’s head snapped up, and he stood.

“Doctor Green?” 

“Jeremy Heere?” 

Jeremy nodded and held out a hand. The two men shook hands, then Doctor Green looked at his lab results.

“Well, Mister Mell does have some lacerations and broken bones, but the thing I’m most concerned about is the brain damage he sustained. Since he was closest to the truck, he hit his head on the steering wheel with so much force that he nearly broke his skull.” The doctor took in a deep breath. “Even though he is putting up one hell of a fight, I don’t expect him to live through the week, I’m sorry.” 

Jeremy paled and nodded, whispering ‘thank you’ as the doctor walked out. Michael stood, shell-shocked. He looked at his own body, lying broken on a bed, and at Jeremy, who sank into a chair and took his hand. He then started talking.

“Michael, please,  _ please  _ keep fighting, I- I can’t do this without you, I-” A tear fell on the blankets, soaking quickly into the fabric. “If you fucking die, I’m bringing you back and killing you myself,” Jeremy sobbed, putting his head down on the bed, his shoulders shaking. 

“Sorry bro, necromancy is illegal.” Michael joked weakly, coming up behind Jeremy and placing a hand on his shoulder. “I promise I’ll find a way.” 

\---

Michael had walking through the halls again, finding himself in the children’s ward. Kids were skipping with their parents to their car, tightly holding onto a teddy bear or playing with their medical bracelet.  Michael smiled as he watched, then a cold feeling washed over him.

A feeling in his gut pulled him towards a room where a girl was flat-lining, and a spirit was floating over her. The doctors were yelling at each other, not seeing the spirit.

“Hey!” Michael yelled, waving his hands through the ghost. “Get away from her! She’s too young!” 

The spirit faded, but the droning beep didn’t. The doctors stopped their work, one looking at his watch.

“I’ll call it. Time of death: 6:39 PM.” 

Another one sighed. 

“At least she’s not suffering anymore.” She said. Michael saw that her name tag had ‘Hansen’ on it. 

Feeling stunned, Michael walked out of the room. He then felt someone pull at his shirt. Looking down, he saw the little girl. She looked scared.

“Where am I?” She asked, her voice shaking. 

Michael sighed through his nose and knelt, taking her hands in his.

“What’s your name?” He asked softly.

“Eliza.” She told him, sniffing. Michael closed his eyes to hold back tears.

“Hi, Eliza. My name’s Michael. Um, is there anyone in your family that is in heaven? Well, what do you believe in?” 

“I believe in Jesus Christ, sir. And, yeah, my little sister Pippa is in heaven. And my doggy, Peanut.” She told him. Michael laughed a bit, but his throat was forming a hard ball.

“Well, I think that you’re gonna see Pippa and Peanut soon, okay? You shouldn’t be scared, just think about how happy Pippa will be when she sees you, and how you’re gonna be able to see Peanut again. Isn’t that so cool?” He asked, and Eliza smiled widely and nodded.

“I can play with them again?” She asked, and Michael felt tears start to form.

“Yeah, you can play with them. And you’ll be able to see Jesus!” 

Eliza gasped and bounced happily. 

“I can see Him?” 

Michael nodded, and tried to hold back from crying. 

“Yeah, Eliza. You’ll be able to see Him.” 

“Eliza, are you ready?” Another voice asked. Michael turned, and his jaw dropped.

“Brooke?” 

“Michael!” She laughed. “How are you?” She leaned towards Michael’s ear, whispering “I’ll explain later, just let me take care of Eliza first.”  

“You know Mister Michael?” Eliza asked, and Brooke nodded, also kneeling. 

“Yes, I do. We were friends when we were a little older than you.” Brooke smiled at Eliza, and Michael let go of Eliza’s hands, letting Brooke take them.

“Mister Michael says I’m gonna see Pippa and my doggy in heaven. And Jesus!” Eliza said, and Brooke smiled a little wider.

“Oh! That’s so cool! Do you want to go see them now?” She asked, and Eliza nodded and smiled. 

“Yeah!” Eliza cheered, and Michael laughed, hiding his face and rubbing his eyes. Brooke placed her hand on Eliza’s cheek, then pressed her lips against Eliza’s forehead. Pulling back, she whispered, 

“Go in peace.” 

Eliza started to sparkle, and she smiled and waved at Michael.

“Bye, Mister Michael! Am I gonna see you there too?” 

Michael waved back.

“Maybe. Bye, Eliza.” 

“Bye bye! See you soon, Mister Michael!” Eliza said, then vanished, and Michael felt tears spill over. He cried for a little, then Brooke put a hand on his shoulder.

“She’s in heaven now, it’s okay. She’s safe now.” Brooke reassured him, rubbing circles. Michael took in a deep breath and looked up at her. 

“I know, just-” he shook his head. “How the hell-?” 

Brooke laughed and helped him up, saying,

“Let’s walk.” 

They left the children’s ward, and headed into the lobby. 

“I’m kind of a spirit of death.” Brooke said, all too calmly, considering the sentence. “I usually help children’s souls, because-” 

“How did you even  _ become  _ that?” Michael asked, freaking out a bit. Brooke scoffed.

“Family blood.”

“Are you actually here?”

“Nah. My body is at home. I sensed that Eliza was dying, so I came here spiritually.” Brooke explained. Michael hummed.

“It’s just freaky, seeing as you’re so happy and shit and then-” 

“Michael. I love you, but you’re an imbecile.” Brooke cut off his sentence. “Yeah, I’m a spirit of death. But, when you’re so close to death, you learn to appreciate life so, so much more.” 

“So, are you gonna send me to heaven or whatever?” Michael asked next.

“Do you want me too?” Brooke asked right back. Michael stopped and thought hard.

“I promised Jeremy-”

“Jeremy’s here?” Brooke gasped happily, flapping her hands. “Can I see him?” 

“Uh, sure, I guess.” 

Brooke skipped away, Michael yelling,

“How do you know where he is?”

“I have a feeling!” She yelled back, skipping faster. Michael laughed breathily and followed her. 

Once they got to Michael’s room, Brooke stopped, watching Jeremy. 

“He looks older.” She remarked.

“Well, it has been a few years.” Michael said, and Brooke rolled her eyes.

“Shush it, you.” She told him. They both watched Jeremy for a while. 

Jeremy was picking at his shirt, and he looked tired. He had a cut over his eyebrow that Michael hadn’t seen before. 

Michael, after a while of creepily watching his best friend, walked away. Brooke followed him, all the way into a private room. 

“How’d it happen?” Brooke asked.

“Car crash.” Michael said tonelessly, sitting on the ground. Brooke still stood.

“Oh.” It was quiet for a bit longer. “I think… I think you need to let go, Michael.” Brooke said, sitting by him.

“What? No, Brooke, I need to live. I promised Jeremy that I won’t leave, and I can’t break a promise, Lohst!” Michael started to panic. Brooke shushed him.

“Do you know how angry spirits are born, Michael?” Brooke asked, her hand coming to rest on Michael’s cheek. Michael scanned her face, looking into her wise, old eyes.   
  
The eyes of Death.   
  
“They can’t let go. They believe that it isn’t their time to die, that they have to say their goodbyes, that they can still live a few days longer. But…” She removed her hand, starting to wander around the room. “Once someone tells me to leave, I leave. I can’t make a spirit go to Purgatory forcefully, they have to let me.”   


“Why?” Michael asked, watching Brooke start to twirl around the room in the same floaty way she always did in high school. “Why can’t you force them?”   
  
Brooke laughed a bit, turning to face him.   
  
“Death hath no power,” she said. “Once a spirit realizes that they have to tell me they want to leave, it’s too late. They’ve gone mad, mad with the fear of wandering alone, no one seeing them or talking to them, mad with sadness as they watch their family members grow old and die, mad-” she took in a shaky breath, and Michael saw tears in her eyes. She looked up at him, her lip quivering.   
  
“Mad with the anger at you,” he finished, watching her nod as tears spilled over. “Is that why Jenna left the group?” He asked. Brooke breathed in a sharp breath, but then nodded her head again.   
  
“Once her brother was in the same state you are in, she tried to bargain with me. She told me that, since we had been friends through thick and thin, I should at least be able to bring her brother back. But I couldn’t. He was a smart boy, and he knew that it was his time. I told her that, and-” she waved her hand in a vague sweeping motion, “She got mad at me.”   
  
She then rubbed her eyes, ridding them of tears.   
  
“Dying like this, Michael… it’s an warrior’s death. It’s honorable, dying the way you did. It’s time for you to leave, Michael Mell.”   
  
Michael looked at his hands, then looked up at Brooke, seeing her gaze filled with genuine affection.   
  
“There’s no such thing as an honorable death, Brooke.”   
  
She smiled.   
  
“Smart as ever.”

“There’s no honor in crashing a car.” Michael said slowly to her, and she snorted. Then, looking into his eyes, she grew serious.

“Michael, you’re living on borrowed time. If you keep on holding on and holding on, Jeremy’s going to believe that you’re gonna live. He will be  _ crushed  _ if you die after giving him hope for such a long time.”

“But I-” 

“I know, I know. You made a promise. I get it. But,” Brooke sighed and shook her head, “You can’t keep a promise that has already been broken, Michael.” 

Michael looked at his hands, then slowly nodded. 

“Can I just- see him, one last time?” 

Brooke nodded.

“Of course. Come back here when you’re done, yeah?” 

Michael got up, and started to walk to his room. Jeremy was still there without fail, staring at the screen that held Michael’s heartbeat. Michael couldn’t help but think about how that screen would flat-line soon. 

“Hey buddy.” Michael started, sitting in the chair by Jeremy. “I know I promised, and it’s really shitty of me to do this, but I have to go. Take care, okay? Don’t let anyone take that gun. If you do, I’m taking you to heaven with me.” Michael laughed. “I’m gonna miss you, Jere-Bear.” He finished, standing and, out of an impulse, kissed Jeremy on the forehead. “Bye.”

He walked out of the room, and back down to the private room. 

“Hey, Broo- ke?” Michael asked, seeing Brooke standing rigidly in the corner of the room. “Uh, are you okay?” 

Brooke giggled, but it didn’t sound like her. It sounded twisted and evil, like-

“Oh Jesus,” Michael gasped, realization hitting him like a truck. “No, you can’t still be alive, Jeremy and I-” 

Brooke turned, and her eyes were a bright, electric blue instead of honey brown. 

“You can’t get rid of me that easily, kid,” SQUIP snarled through Brooke’s voice, walking closer to Michael. “You want to live? Well, today's your lucky day!” She ran towards him and hit his forehead with her lips, and pain suddenly hit Michael from all different directions. He screamed, and he heard Jeremy yell for a doctor before he passed out again.

The last thing he thought about was how you can’t bring someone from the dead without killing someone else. 

\---

Michael woke up, feeling dizzy. He felt a breathing mask on his face, and he looked over to the side of the bed, where Jeremy was sleeping, cradling his head with a hand, the other hand loosely holding Michael’s. Michael grunted, and Jeremy blinked awake, blankly looking at Michael until his brain processed what he was seeing.

“Michael!” Jeremy gasped, waking up fully in a matter of seconds. “Are you okay? Oh, wait, no, don’t talk. Are you okay, though?” 

Michael shrugged, then clumsily tried to grab Jeremy’s phone, where it was on the table next to him. 

“Hey, hey, what are you doing?” Jeremy asked, sounding concerned. Michael ignored him, and finally grabbed Jeremy’s phone and turned it on, swiping it to be met with a password. He turned the screen towards Jeremy, trying to make him type in the password. 

Jeremy untangled their hands, and did the password, Michael taking it back and frantically texted Brooke.

_ Me: brooke its michael are you ok is chloe ok is everyone ok _

_ Lohst: michael, its ok. Everyones fine. I feel ok. _

_ Me: ok thank you  _

Michael handed Jeremy his phone back, Jeremy scanning the texts.

“Did something happen?” Jeremy asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

Michael made grabby hands for the phone again, and Jeremy handed it back. 

_ Ill explain later, but were there any random deaths in the staff here _

“Uh, actually, yeah, there was. Doctor Green. He was your original doctor. He just kneeled over from a heart attack, I guess.” Jeremy told him. 

_ when  _

“When? Uh, just last night, why?” 

_ bad dream  _

“Ohh.” Jeremy hummed. “You think you’re getting physic, too?” Jeremy teased him.

_ keep dreaming madame zeroni _

Jeremy pouted. “Rude.” 

_ :) _


End file.
